The one where Ross and Rachel get married
by ComedySuze
Summary: My first ever attempt a Friends fanfic. A year after Moica and Chandler have moved to their new house in the New York suburbs.Two more extra chapters as the wedding reception is held at Central Perk
1. Chapter 1

**The one where Ross and Rachel finally get married**

**My first ever attempt at a Friends fanfic, first chapter flicks between Ross/Rachel and Mike/Phoebe it will gradually pick up in the second chapter. Set a year after Monica and Chandler's big move to the suburbs of New York **

One year after Chandler and Monica had moved with the twins to their new home outside of the city. Rachel and Ross regularly visited them with Emma every 2 months. They left Emma with the twins in the play area in the living room. They were playing with the teddy bears and soft footballs.

The girls were still busy chatting amongst themselves while Ross and Chandler we're stood in the kitchen that overlooked a busy New York district. Both of them missed Joey since he had moved to LA to find success in TV and movies.

Ross asked Chandler for some relationship advice. "Hey man you and that me and Rachel are still going strong I'd never thought I'd be saying that, I was just wondering do you think I should propose to her I mean we are living together."

Chandler laughed "You and marriage me I've been married once" Ross gave him a stare "yes I mean to Monica, Ross"

He thought about what Joey would have said, "nah he would have given a silly suggestion as usual"

"If you love that much propose man", Ross put his hand on Chandler's shoulder thanking him "Lets hope it'll be a longer marriage this time" Chandler whispered as Ross turned round giving him "that was not funny man" look. As Chandler pretended not to know what he was saying.

Mike and Phoebe had dinner with his parents at their posh new house they had a long drive to their house. As they pulled up to the traffic lights the traffic was extremely busy and slow. Phoebe popped her head out of the window "Move it jackass " sitting back in her passenger seat leaving her husband surprised and smiling at the same time "Wow" The car eventually pulled up in to the driveway. They knocked at the door when his mother opened "Hello Phoebe you look very nice tonight" Mike's father noticed as she walked into the dining area.

When they arrived back home from Monica and Chandler's house. Rachel put Emma to sleep in her small bed. Singing her favourite "I like big butts", Emma giggled as her eyes finally fell asleep. Her mother smiling as she closed the door.

Both of them had felt tired from the long journey.

Phoebe got out her guitar to entertain Mike's relatives as they sat round the living room. "Hello its me Phoebe again" as she spoke into the microphone, "this is a song I wrote about a man who has the best legs in America" Mike's eyes opened widely in surprise. "ah me hearty's have you met the man with big legs that's right the sexy one " as the group of people all giggled. His parents had been sat looking in shock, Phoebe had tried to get along with them after she had first married Mike a few years ago.

Mike himself covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh in front of his parents as Phoebe continued singing songs about Rabbits and Will Ferrell" Everyone was impressed by her singing but not the lyrics.

"Seriously you wrote a song about Will Ferrell" she nodded as he waited to hear it.

"He is the one who was the Elf man who went looking for his father I hated the film yeah yeah but I'm sure the rest of you didn't"

Rachel and Ross we're sat watching late night television his arm wrapped round her shoulder. As he looked down at her half asleep resting her head against his chest. He had wanted to propose there but decided to leave it till tomorrow. Turning the television off he guided her to their bedroom. As she drifted off right away. He watched her sleep next to him.

Mike and Phoebe arrived home to their apartment. "Wow you certainly showed them Pheebs even my mum was lost for words when you showed her how to swing the guitar like a rock star "

"I sure showed them" as she high fived Mike in the kitchen. He loved his wife even though sometimes she did the craziest things .

**Second chapter will be more about Ross and Rachel and I will try to make it a longer chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Second Chapter as Ross tries to propose to Rachel things get in the way, he gets frustrated but Mike suggests a simple way.**

"aww Emma" Rachel had noticed her daughter throwing Ben's old toy cars across the room as Rachel went to grab each one of them putting the toys back in the box that had been left by the play area.

It was a warm sunny morning in early December in New York. Ross had been planning the ideal moment to propose to Rachel.

He sat remembering back to when he had first met her back in 1986 in school. She teased him because he was into geeky things like comic books and telescopes. He thought to himself despite all that how lucky he was to have met a girl like Rachel. Nowadays having settled down with her and Emma as a family.

The phone rang in the apartment as Ross picked it up holding the receiver tight in his hand so Rachel couldn't grab it off him, Rachel waved to him as she closed the door heading off to work. "Oi hey Mike" as he checked to see that she had left "So Ross have you decided how you're gonna ask her".

He didn't know "I need your help Mike please" as he gritted his teeth nervously.

The conversation ended on the phone as Mike put the receiver down. Phoebe arrived home early. "Hey has Ross proposed yet?" she was planning an engagement party for them, he shook his head. "He hasn't propose and this coming from a man who has been married 3 times divorced 3 times

She sighed as she got her guitar to play "Please don't play the Will Ferrell song again" he pleaded in his mind as she sang the song smiling at him he nodded with a nervous smile.

Ross played with Ben in the park as he pushed his dad strongly on the swing. Ben was about 13 years old he had grown up pretty fast. "Careful Ben" as the swing was flying up highly from the bars. His son laughed obviously enjoying being with his dad.

"You alright dad" looking worried about him. "I think about asking Rachel to marry me"

"yay about time I always hope you might propose to her" Ross looked quite surprised by his son's reaction but felt relieved he hadn't said anything bad about her maybe because Ben had known Rachel all of his life.

Later in the day as Ross and Mike stood outside Rachel's office he clung to the ring nervously "Go on Big Man" Mike patted him on the back as his tall friend raised an eyebrow at being called "Big Man" he knocked on the door as five people flew past him rushing into her office as they crowded round her, he tried to shout "Rach will you….." more people rushed in running past him.

This was becoming the worst opportunity to propose to her as she seemed to be extremely busy at work. "Oh man" as he turned his head away following Mike out of the office doors. "Yeah that probably was the worse place to attempt to propose to her" Mike suggested as he whispered another idea in Ross' ear.

As he pulled away Ross congratulated his friend "You could have told me that earlier man"

That night around about 7pm Rachel arrived home the room was very dark only lit by a few candles, Ross had roses spread along the floor of the apartment. She looked around presuming their had been one those winter blackouts that usually occurred in the city. She switched the lights on as she noticed the candlelit dinner. Ross appeared taking her hand and leading her to table "aww Ross this so romantic what's the real for this though as she waited for his answer". He reached for the ring hiding in his hand as he was about to open his mouth the phone rang.

"Oh Damn it!!" he shouted in frustration as she looked confused by what he meant she answered the phone "Oi hey Jill you're what, you're where, oh I'll be right over" , Ross stood with his hands on his hips heading face downwards not looking at Rachel . As Rachel had to rush off to her sister's house.

He flung himself on the sofa face first pouting his lips wondering when he would have the right moment and no more things getting in the way.

He blew the candles out on the table and sat to watch the telly in the living room. He fell asleep leaving the ring on the table.

During the early hours of the morning Emma was crying in her bed as Rachel arrived home rushing in through the doorway to calm her daughter down. Soon after she checked on Ross who was fast asleep, finally noticing the diamond ring on the table she moved her hand over her mouth as she looked at it, it looked very expensive. He slurred in his sleep as she bent over him whispering the answer "yes" in to his ear.

At around 10am he finally awoke on the sofa Rachel was sat eating breakfast at the table. He felt confused because he thought he imagined her saying yes to his proposal as he looked around for the ring, he saw it on Rachel's finger. "He wasn't imaging it", She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Of course I'll marry you" as she cupped his face with her hands leaning in to kiss his lips. "Oh Rachel thank you for being a wonderful and understanding girlfriend, he should we tell first", she suggested Monica and Chandler.

She immediately phoned Monica who screamed excitedly down the phone. Chandler watching in the background laughing at his wife jumping up and down excitedly. They discussed ideas for the wedding.

**As Ross and Rachel busily prepare for their wedding. Phoebe suggests coming up with a funky wedding song about Ross and Rachel. **


	3. Whatever Next

**Whatever Next **

**Preparations start for Ross and Rachel's forthcoming wedding. As the groom has sudden realisation that this would be his fourth wedding. Sorry for this being a short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer as lot will be happening in it.**

When they had told Mike and Phoebe the next day about the happy news of their impending wedding. Phoebe certainly felt more excited for her loved up best friends. "Yay you guys yay!!" she hugged both of them excitedly tightly.

"Wow Pheebs I've never seen anyone that excited like that before" Mike basically pointed out to his wife.

"We don't where we're gonna have the wedding yet Pheebs but we're determined to organise ourselves certainly don't want to go like the way Monica and Chandler's started off". When Monica and Chandler had been preparing for their wedding her parents had gotten carried away and ended up spending the wedding fund on a huge boathouse that they loved themselves. Phoebe suggested that they have their wedding reception at Central Perk which was under new management after Gunther had met that sexy7 French woman who helped hiim to get over his unoticed love for Rachel.

Rachel had many plans for her own wedding to Ross, big church, pink bridesmaid dresses and her fiancée looking good in his suit. That was the only three things she cared most about. Ross phoned his mum and dad told them the news who immediately insisted that they would pay for their son's wedding, he wasn't sure to say yes but ended up explaining that he would pay for it himself, the church, reception, food and photographer. He had paid for his first wedding to Carol when they were only both 20 years old.

* * *

At the same time Rachel had phoned Monica & Chandler and Joey in LA. Joey wanted to perform their wedding ceremony. She disagreed "Oh come on Rach I'll do my Joey dance at the end if its goes awful"

"Joey No you'd better not both my sisters would dive for you and try to kiss you"

He smiled at the thought at Ross and Emily's wedding in London he had flirted with one of the bridesmaids who was a very shy girl with a cockney accent.

The wedding was still being discussed they weren't sure of when to have it, Valentine's Day or Christmas next year. She couldn't wait long as she desperately wanted to marry Ross, everything had been going right for them ever since they had got back together more than a year ago. She looked at her sparkling engagement ring on her finger and it suddenly dawned on Rachel's mind that she was Ross Geller the young geek she met when her and Monica had first become friends.

"Hey you" as her tall fiancée walked up behind her from the bedroom and wrapped his long arms around her waist leaning to kiss her left cheek. She rested her head against him as they watched the beautiful night sky of New York City.

A couple of days they set a date for the wedding December 21st 2005 it was a long time to wait for both of them as they eventually agreed on that date. For the next few weeks Monica had insisted on doing the food for her brother's wedding which he felt gave in to as she promised to make his favourite type of meal French. "I hatee you Mon" moaning back at his excited sister while speaking to her on the phone . "Oh yeah i know" laughing back in thought.

**As Ross and Rachel's wedding approaches nearer all the friends are reunited. The stag do and hen party are planned. Ross insists he wants to have a more calmer and quieter stag do but Joey and Chandler have other plans for their worried friend. There might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter as i try to complete other ones i'm currently doing at the moment.**


	4. 24 hours earlier

**24 Hours earlier**

**This chapter is set in a 24 style way as Rachel prepares to buy the perfect wedding dress and Joey returns to join up with the guys as they go a wild stag do with Ross.**

10am in the morning Rachel was arriving at Monica and Chandler's house in the suburbs as both of them were trying the dresses on.

"Chandler get out!!" his wife noticing that he was hiding behind the door as they the girls talked amongst themselves about what types of food would be at the wedding.

"Joey's arriving soon" god he had missed his best friend ever since he moved to LA wanting to become a big star in Tv and the movies. Over the side of the city Mike and Ross were trying on the suits, Ross grinning into the mirror "You looking good man" as Mike came back into the room with a few cans of drink wondering if he had just heard the groom talking to himself.

Around 1pm in the afternoon as Chandler met his much loved best friend by the coaches that had been parked along the city streets. "Hey man" as he patted his friend on the back smiling "Wow I never thought we'd see them marry ever I was thinking it would have been when we're all 70 and when all little Joeys running round"

"Erm I think that's more your dream man" as they made their way to Chandler's parked car across the street. Joey's bag thrown into the back of the car. Driving off they were due to meet up with Ross and Mike in Central Perk.

6 hours later as they prepared for the hen party, Monica was doing her best friend's hair suggesting she'd style it an 1980's perm cut. "Monica no what would Ross think".

Phoebe stepped forward "I know what he'd think" she was quickly shushed as they joined with a few more people from Rachel's workplace.

In Central Perk Joey was discussing a big movie role he had just got. "Oh guys its amazing I'm playing a half robot/half human and become friends with a talking retired robot"

The café bar was quiet empty as the new owner was about to close the door letting them know that they'd have to leave.

"Where's Gunther nowadays"

"He met a French girl and moved to Paris with her"

"Oh man lucky Gunther I wish I'd met a French girl" Joey sighed looking very sad.

"You did and you couldn't speak a word of French to her"

"What do you mean I speak French Ja Bleu Noir"

Ross, Mike and Chandler all shook their heads realising their friend couldn't string a French sentence together.

At around 7pm The girls were enjoying themselves on the hen night as they danced to Abba, Blondie and Simple Minds song on the dance floor. Rachel had worried about Judy looking after Emma she phoned to check if her daughter was ok.

"Hello oh Rachel yes she's fast sleep"

"Oh thank god" placing her hand on her chest.

Meanwhile Ross was giving a speech at the stag do party a busy restaurant. "Thank you for taking me Mike, Joey to this wonderful restaurant Chandler I love all the food and yes tomorrow I'll be married again.."

The tall groom was worried but hoped this would be a marriage that would be more happier than the last few.

Chandler placed his hand over his mouth as he tried to talk Joey "are you still going with Plan B Joe"

Joey nodded as he told Ross there was one more place they had to visit tonight as they lead him out the restaurant blindfolded. Their tall friend could hear someone laughing but wasn't sure who it was. "Oh no what do you have planned for me" slowly realising that his friends would have planned something naughty for their friend.

"Surprise man" as he opened his eyes to see that they were all stood inside the theme park. They had planned to take him on the big rollercoaster to help him get over a big fear.

Feeling a gulp with his long throat. "This is gonna be one long night" as he followed his friends to walk to the rollercoaster. Which had been open till very late that evening.

"Monica's just letting her wild side out again" as Phoebe and Rachel watched her jumping up and down shouting over to them which they didn't feeling like joining her on the noisy dance floor.

A little while later the hen party had finished and Rachel's work colleagues had left to go home to prepare for the wedding the next day which was due to start at around 12noon.

"You were quite the Bridezilla the other day Rach" Phoebe laughing as she remembered back to the other day as her best friend as power bombed through a queue of bride to be's in the wedding store.

"You should have seen in high school she had all the boys chasing after her like a magnet even Ross was too with his nerdy glasses and holding his books at the same time"

"I just hope Ross knows what he settling down with, not being cruel Rach" Monica reassured her placing her hand on Rach's shoulder.

Joey was walking along with Mike as they followed their other friends that had been walking in front.

"How did I manage to be married three times before" Ross pointed out.

"Well you did marry Rach while you were both drunk"

"Oh yeah but this is a lot of different now Chandler"

Putting his shoulder on Ross's neck as his tall friend had been dizzy from being on the rollercoaster for nearly an hour as his friends had almost forgot about him.

"Sorry about that man Joey was being sick in the hoops bucket"

Ross pulling a displeased face at the thought.

In a few hours they would finally be married as the groom and the bride knew they would have a quite hangover when they would next see each other in the church.

**Next chapter finally the wedding will take place but can Ross make it on time as some distractions threaten to stand in his way.**


	5. Ross and Rachel's big day

**Ross and Rachel's Big Day**

As Ross stood nervously in the main living room of his Boston apartment, his head had still felt a bit sore from his stag night. He'd been up early that morning before Joey and Chandler. As another wedding dawned his fourth overall , second to Rachel as they had been married in Las Vegas a few years earlier.

Him and marriage seemed to have a up and down relationship most of the time , his first wife Carol leaving him for another woman, Second marriage where he accidentally called Emily "Rachel " on their wedding day in London and then the third marriage where he'd got stupendously drunk.

"Hey Ross... you're looking good in your suit" Joey mumbled, yawning as he appeared in the bedroom doorway not properly dressed wearing a baggy shirt and pyjama bottoms. Heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I've gotta be married in three hours and you're not even dressed and Chandler's still fast asleep"

"I'know what will get Chandler up from bed" Joey went to fill a bucket of cold water up in the kitchen before returning to the bedroom with it.

"Ok here it goes" as he swung the bucket, the water splashed out going all over Chandler and the bed sheets.

"Joeeeey what are yer doing!!!" he jumped fast from the bed in shock and surprise.

Ross then appeared in the doorway

"Oh great Chandler looks like he's wet the bed now"

His friend looked really annoyed.

"And Joey…. Well he looks like he's just come from the streets"

"Hey" his friend shouted out loudly.

Chandler went to get changed in to new clothes while Joey did the same.

* * *

At Monica's house in the suburbs the girls were doing Rachel's hair and nails, painting them bright red.

"Can't believe your wedding day is finally here" Monica spoke clearly excited.

Their perfect wedding days were what they had both always dreamt of when they were still at high school. Rachel had insisted she would be the first to marry but she had left Barry at the altar after finding out he'd been unfaithful.

It had been a surprise about how she was the first to marry kind of in Vegas and that Monica was the first to be properly married.

Ross and Monica's parents had always suggested on splashing out a lot of money on both their son and daughter's wedding days.

About an hour later the guys were ready, well dressed in their suits. Joey pointing out how he will be on a mission to chat up the prettiest of girls there.

"Er Joey ….. Do you mean Rachel's sisters and you do know they're both already married right?"

"Damn it" swinging his hand up in the air in frustration.

The driver met them at the entrance to the apartments. As the three of them climbed into the car which was heading to the St Manhattan church about 15 minutes away.

"This is it man" Chandler patted his hand on Ross' leg not noticing his friend looked slightly confused as his hand was slow to move away.

"No more things getting in the way"

"Hopefully not"

The wedding car drove on.

"Oh My God Rach you look amazing" leaving Monica, Judy and Phoebe gasping in amazement.

"Judy the car is here… Ross' dad shouted over as he held the door open for them.

Rachel's father stepped out of the car.

"Daddy you made it" they both hugged each other tightly.

"Well I couldn't miss my own daughter's wedding could I, you marrying Ross after all" he looked slightly annoyed

"Ahem… I believe we have a wedding to go to" Ross' dad coughed getting everyone attention.

Monica and Phoebe both got in first while holding their Bridesmaid flowers then followed by Judy and Rachel's dad and Ross' dad.

Back in the other wedding car that the groom and the best man and Joey were in. Chandler was currently experiencing a cold shiver, fearing that he it might have been from the bucket of water that dozy Joey chucked over him in the bed.

"So cold nnn"

They finally arrived at the church climbing out of the car. They looked up at the tall massive statue right in the view.

"Woah" Joey said looking surprised.

Three of them went inside as they were greeted by Mike and the reverend.

"ah you must be the groom" he mistakingly thought that Joey was the groom as he hadn't been paying very much attention to what the guys were saying.

"Erm no... I'm the groom" Ross pointed out , as they now waited for Rachel and everyone else to turn up.

Ross' ex wife Carol and Susan with Ben turned up next his 14 year old son was dressed smartly his blond slicked back, she wished him good luck

The car that contained the Bride was becoming increasingly crowded and noisy as her dad and Ross' dad exchanged disagreements between each other.

"I'll pay for their honeymoon in Paris" Her dad insisted as he waved a cheque.

"Good grief here was me thinking i'd have the best start to my wedding day and then you two start arguing"

They both looked guilty and soon apologised.

Their wedding car finally pcame to a stop outside the church, arriving a good 30 minutes after the guys had arrived.

As Rachel climbed out the car apart of her long creamy wedding dress got caught in the passenger door., It ripped at the side.

"I'm sure no one will notice Rach" Monica averting her eyes away after making the comment.

They all made their way to the entrance as the wedding music was started to play as Rach and her dad walked side by side together followed by Monica, Phoebe and Judy.

When they were nearly to front of the church Mike looked down. eyes opening wide when he saw the huge rip in the bride's dress. Phoebe nudged him in the arm.

"Ouch Pheebs"

she smiled back blowing a kiss.

Marriage vows and smiles were both exchange as they declared that they would honur and obey each other in their marriage. Not long after they were declared Husband and Wife.

Ross pulling his new wife into the warmth of his arms, holding her close ,placing a soft kiss on her lips. Everyone applauded cheering as the wedding ceremony was over and the wedding party made their way to the entrance of the church.

She was now Rachel Geller and this had indeed been the happiest day in both their lives and now they wanted it to stay like this forever and forever.


	6. The Wedding Party Part 1

**The Wedding Party Part 1**

**I've decided to an extra chapter or two as I was going to originally end it with the fifth chapter. I'm happy to keep adding the comedy in this fanfic. In this chapter the wedding reception is held at Central Perk and the party/celebrations begin.**

* * *

After the wedding bells rang out loudly, the wedding party headed off to a small reception that was waiting at Central Perk, which over the past few years had recently had a brand new makeover and looked huge inside.

"Yer know i never thought i'd had my wedding reception in Central Perk" Rachel sighed as her and Ross sat close together in the wedding car, his arm wrapped around her lower waist.

"I know i'm bad aren't I Rach" pulling a sad but teasing face in her direction. Having not been able to book anytwhere else inn advance , Ross and his parents were forced to pick the friends old hangout place where they'd always loved having coffee and discussing each others troubles. love lifes and work problems every day. The four wedding cars drove through Central New York on a cold afternoon as it was going through its coldest March on record. The newly married couple both smiled at each other not quite believing they were married and were looking forward to spending a long future together, which probably meant Rachel wanting more kids and that they would tire Ross out non stop, changing nappies which he struggled with, when Carol first gave birth to Ben.

In the second car following behind, Rachel's dad and Ross' dad were still arguing amongst themselves, annoying Chandler and Monica who both remained perfectly still and quiet not attempting to break up the argument as they looked outside at the busy traffic.

"Rachel won't pleased that were still at each other's throats about the holiday destination that we've picked for them"

"Jack we should really stop arguing, this is like the time that my first wife even critised my cooking once saying it was lazy and we argued non stop about it for three days"

"I know Judy tells me the same thing all the time, always insist on that she cooks the meals"

"Yer know Jack i think me and you can finally and hopefully getting along over the subject of women" he shook Jack's hand leaning over in the car.

"Oh Finally.. Chandler" she hinted on him trying to make a suggestion which he didn't.

* * *

The cars finally arrived around 30 minutes later, as the husband and wife stepped out first walking towards the entrance door hand in hand.

They were greeted by huge cheers mainly from an overexcited Phoebe, standing in front of the other guests , who was also making Mike look embarassed but he didn't mind, he loved his wife even if she would sometimes go a bit gaga.

"Thanks Pheebs for that greeting even though you should brushed past us only like a couple of seconds ago"

"Oh yeah sorry abou that but at least you got married, have plenty of cute little Ross'"

His eyes widened for a momengt at the thought of many little Ross' running aound kicking footballs everywhere in the park.

Joey had also rushed in, quickly making his way over to the food, picking up handfuls of snacks that were placed on the many tables around the room.

"Hey Joey leave some for all of us" Chandler who had noticed his friend must have had a big apppetite, after having no breakfast a few hours ago. He too was hungry himself but was restricted to a tough diet that Monica had put him for about 2 weeks. The music started up, playing songs from the 1980's, reminding everyone of that great decade. The guests moved to the dancefloor, Joey wanted to break out with some awesome dance moves was pushed out the way by accident by a woman called Melissa. She had short brown cropped hair and was wearing a lilac dress.

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't hurt you, hey you're Joey Tribbiani from Days of Our Lives" she apologised immediately thinking she might have hurt his feelingsbut was also happy to meet one of her favourite tv actors .

"No that's ok...I'm indeed the famous Joey by the way nice to meet you, have you seen my new tv show Jungle Paradise about to start on the USA Network" moving hand forward to shake her hand.

"No haven't heard about that but i look forward to seeing it when it comes on tv ...I'm Melissa you're a really good dancer from the few secoinds i seen you dance"

"Oh Thanks..erm Melissa...How You Doin" he smiled grinning widely, while standing sideways.

She giggled at his chat up line patting his shoulder lightly as they went to get a drink from the min bar.

* * *

Without or Without You starting playing on the stereo as Chandler was pushed up on to the stage by Monica to sing it for her. He stood frozen on stage, having not telling nyone about his stage fright which he had suffered from since High School.

"Er...hello you gonna sing this?" The DJ asked looked frustrated by having to puit up with the staring eyes at the man was current still standing on the stage.

The lyrics started and Chandler began singing along to them, with microphone in hand.

"See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And Im waiting for you"

Ross and Rachel both chuckled at his really bad singing voice, "You know if he went on American Idol, Simon Cowell would say, you have the worst singing voice of any known man"

"Hey you two at least he had the courage to sing"

"Er.. Mon...his hands are shaking" They certainly were as the sweatbeads on his face were quite visible. Maybe sometimes she did push him too much to impress others.

* * *

I** will post Part 2 within a couple of days as the speeches are made and there is some surprising news**


	7. The Wedding Party Part 2

**The Wedding Party Part 2**

**The last chapter of the fanfic, I'm hoping to do many more Friends fanfics as I enjoy adding the humour and romance in to them. Some long over due romance for Joey**

As the night drew on, the guests were starting to leave Central Perk. Ross' former high school friend Jim was trying to balance on two feet as he made his move towards the entrance door.

"Jim you going already…you're gonna miss Monica's speech"

"No thanks Ross… both of us know what Monica's speeches can be like long and dull.. I guess I'll see you when you come back into work after your honeymoon.. Cheers buddy.. It was certainly an awesome wedding"

Ross smiled happily as he leaned over to gave Jim a bear hug"

"Err Ross I can't breath here man"

The groom apologized as he waved goodnight to Jim, before closing the door. The only remaining guests that were left were Chandler, Monica, a very drunk Phoebe, Mike, Jack, Judy and Rachel's dad. There had been no sign of Joey as they had presumed that he must have left early, sneaking out with Melissa the woman he had just met.

In fact him and Melissa were still there but in the main room were they had only just be sitting while listening to the best man speech and Rachel's dad emotional speech. Joey couldn't help but feel bored, his head rested on the table while making silent noises with his tongue. He had made Melissa giggle to herself as they continued their flirting from across the packed room. As he moved to wave his hand about he accidentally knocked Chandler in the nose, which looked pretty painful.

"Oh sorry Chandler did hit you in the nose"

"Err yeah you did... ow yep i'm not bleeding" tilting his head upwards to the ceiling as Monica passed him a hankerchief helping him towards the waiting room.

* * *

The newlyweds certainly looked happily in love while they danced to their favourite song "Love Lifts Us where we belong" Phoebe had urged Mike to sing along to it on Karaoke but he declined looking slightly embarassed.

"Unless you sing Smelly Cat..i might end up singing Love Lifts Us where we belong"

"Mike I haven't got my guitar"

"Ok i'll whistle along to it instead"

"You got a deal mister"

As they started singing along together to that a romantic song, their singing sounded more better than Chandler's attempt at singing around an hour ago.

"Eh they're pretty good Mrs Geller" Ross smiled placing a tender kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"They certainly aren't they Mr Geller" she chuckled happily

"Right Phoebe are you ready to sing along to Smelly Cat?"

"I more than ready"

Judy and Jack who themselves had remained perfectly quiet for most of the evening basically taking in the current love and happiness being shared by everyone. Watching the two couples dancing on the dancefloor.

"Young love Jack isn't lovely"

"It sure is do you want to now" Jack hinted grinning

"Jack Geller well i... i think we should " grabbing her coayt imediately as they decided to say goodnight to Ross and Rachel and the other guests.

"Mum, Dad you leaving all ready?" Ross looked disappointed.

His mum and dad had organised a trip for themselves the next day to Chicago and wanted to leave as soon as possible, Jack was being himself thinking of teasing Judy at home.

"We've had a lovely time.. We'll phone you from Chicago when we arrive" They then exited waving to the others.

* * *

A brief time later it had come to the end of the night, Phoebe was half asleep, Mike had the car keys ready to drive their car home. "Night guys, i need to get Phoebe back home because after a while she satrts making these Giraffe noises in her sleep which are always very loud".

Ross and Rachel were due to leave the next morning for their honeymoon in Paris which Jack and Rachel's dad eventually agreed on, shaking each other's hand.

As the gang left, Joey appeared from a different room with Melissa, looking round to see the lights had been turned off, "oh man they must have forgotten about me as they usually do"

"Joey are you coming back" Melissa teased, the two of them had been in another room chatting amongst themselves about their distrastrous love lives. The last boyfriend she had was 4 years ago and he'd cheated on her with her best friend.

Trying to cheer her up, he told her about the love lives of his best friends which seemed to do the trick as she rested her head against the comfy armchair in the staff room, in which the owner had allowed them to sit in. "You're a great listener Melissa... I really wanna kiss you" after first seeing her at the church and then bumping into her in Central Perk not sure on what it was but he had felt like sweeping her off her feet but everyone seemed to be getting in the way, the waiting had become too much as he kissed her tenderly on the lips, a slow longing kiss that felt like it would last much longer as they went to investaigate on why the coffee shop was so quiet.

The next morning everyone had turned up at Ross and Rachel's apartment ready to wave off on the way to their honeymoon. Ross was sporting an Hawaii style t-shirt, blue shorts and sunglasses. "Ross have you forgotten where the honeymoon is?, its definitely not one with Miami Vice" Chandler pointed out hding his amusement while getting a nudge in the arm from Monica.

The taxi was waiting for them as they got in, putting their suitcases in the back of the taxi. "Have a nice honeymoon you two" Monicaa said looking excited.

"Thanks Mon we'll bring you back a souvenir"

"Yeah you better Mister" she warned Ross

Thde taxi drove off as they all cheered "Have fun"

**Phew thats the end of the fanfic hope it was a great one for everyone to read**


End file.
